Drabbles Royai ALPHABET
by Sa-Black-Rah
Summary: Drabbles Royai ayant pour thème un mot choisi au hasard dans le dictionnaire. En espérant faire plusieurs tours ...
1. Intro ou le pourquoi du comment

**Introduction ou plutôt le pourquoi du comment :**

Bon, juste une petite présentation de mon nouveau projet : pour changer, du Royai, et pour changer ( vraiment cette fois ! ), des drabbles. L'idée a germé dans ma tête il y a quelques jours. J'ai pris mon dico et je l'ai ouvert pour prendre le premier nom qui passait sous mon doigt. Et me voilà lancé pour une nouvelle série ! Je compte écrire sur chaque lettre de l'alphabet en espérant faire un tour complet, et pourquoi pas plusieurs ? Ce qui m'a remotivé ? Les commentaires que j'ai reçu bien après la fin de l'écriture de ma précédente fic', dispo en ligne.

Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit de drabbles Royai. On ne s'étendra pas sur les raisons car je suis loin de mener une vie très intéressante. La seule chose à retenir sur le fond, c'est que beaucoup de choses m'ont occupé l'esprit ces derniers mois, et j'ai d'ailleurs achevé il y a peu ma première véritable fiction, rien qu'à moi, avec mes propres personnages. Rêver d'édition serait sans doute un peu trop, mais je passe néanmoins une annonce ici car je suis à la recherche de Bêta lecteurs ! =)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : j'adore les reviews ! ;)


	2. A comme Alarme

**A comme …**

**Alarme :**

Il était assis sur cette vieille chaise de cuir usé, faisant claquer ses doigts contre le bois verni de l'accoudoir. Il hésitait. Sans doute de trop. Mais cela lui plairait-il ?

-Allez mon colonel !

Falman derrière lui était en ébullition. Il sautillait sur le pas de la porte, complètement impatient. La tête de Mustang était sur le point d'exploser à force de réfléchir. Du haut de sa tour, il pouvait voir les jeunes recrues fraîchement engagées s'agiter comme de petits pions, réguliers et organisés. Ils faisaient des pompes, des tours de piste en sprint, ou en montées de genoux, le tout au son strident du sifflet. Et au milieu de tous ces hommes ( rien que cette pensée l'enflammait de rage ), elle était là, droite, rigide, concentrée, et indéniablement magnifique.

-Je peux pas …

-Vous savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez ! Moi je vous dis, si vous faites rien, certains ne vont pas se gêner …

Rien que cette idée le fit frissonner. Et là, sous ses yeux, un soldat sortit du peloton au repos et s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce …

Il tapa sur le tableau de bord, appuyant malencontreusement sur un gros bouton rouge.

-... Blaireau …

L'état d'urgence se mit en route. Les élèves sur le terrain se retournèrent, sans grande surprise. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Mustang essayait de réparer sa bêtise en enfonçant tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts, complètement paniqué. Riza leva des yeux désespérés vers la tour. Par chance, Falman vint à la rescousse du colonel et, après s'être approché à pas lents, appuya de nouveau sur le bouton rouge ce qui stoppa immédiatement l'alarme. Dans un éclat de honte, tentant de rattraper le coup, Roy se saisit du microphone :

-D'accord ! C'est encore moi ! Mais le prochain qui s'approche à moins de dix mètres de ma fiancée, je le crame sur place …

Hilarité refoulée sur le terrain de sport.


	3. B comme Brousse

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour ces gentilles reviews ! Je vous avoue que j'en suis très demandeuse …_

_Serleena : bien vu ! Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment décroché avec FMA depuis un moment. Déjà, plus le temps de lire, et puis, ma dernière fic' m'a pris de longs mois d'écriture. Au passage vous tous, je cherche toujours des bêtas lecteurs ! ^^-_

_Sinon, voilà le deuxième drabble … Écris rapidement je dois dire ! Mais je n'en écrirai pas un tous les jours ( ben ouais, faut quand même bosser à côté ). Si vous avez des mots en particulier que vous désirez, n'hésitez pas à me les laisser !_

_Chanson du moment : Ai Nante – Tegoshi ( NEWS )._

**B comme …**

**Brousse :** **étendue où il ne pousse que de l'herbe, des arbustes et des buissons.**

-Colonel, rien à signaler de mon côté !

-Bien. Gardes tes positions le minus.

-JE NE SUIS PAS …

Un tir interrompit sa phrase.

-HAAaaahaaAAAaaa … Je suis touché !

-Mais arrêtes de crier comme ça ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Cachés derrière de longues herbes, accroupis, les genoux dans la boue, Mustang et Edward tentaient de se cacher. L'ennemi était redoutable, dangereux. Il pouvait surgir de n'importe où, et surtout : il était doué.

-Je me meurs …

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le sol, une longue trace rouge s'écoulant le long de sa manche sombre.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

-Fais pas ta chochotte Fullmetal ! T'en as vu des pires !

-Oui, mais là, c'est au delà de mes forces. Faites moi une promesse colonel !

-Laquelle mon petit ?

-JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS PETIT !

-Bon, t'es mourant ou pas ? Prononces tes dernières volontés rapido si c'est le cas !

Ed prit une inspiration, tentant de lutter contre la douleur et la fatigue qui l'engourdissait. Plus de trois heures qu'ils luttaient côte à côte. Ils avaient perdu le reste de l'équipe dans un assaut, les laissant seuls, désemparés ET désespérés dans cette épaisse brousse.

-Promettez-moi de combattre jusqu'au bout sans vous retourner. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Il en va de notre honneur !

-Quelle question, cela va de soi ! Nous les hommes sommes …

Nouvelle détonation et la balle vint frôler la tempe de Mustang.

-Je suis touché ! Je suis touché !

Il commença à agiter les bras de manière circulaire avant que Edward ne l'agrippe pour le projeter à terre.

-Inutile de risquer votre peau de la sorte !

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux allongés et couverts de boue. En silence, ils observaient la clarté du ciel. Ed se fit la remarque qu'il avait la même couleur que les yeux de Winry aujourd'hui, un bleu si clair, si pur.

-Dites colonel, vous avez déjà révélé la nature de vos sentiments au lieutenant ?

-Quelle question ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Nous sommes sur le point d'en finir avec la vie, alors vous pouvez bien me le dire non ?

-Hu … C'est vrai. Oui. Je lui ai déjà tout avoué.

-Et qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Tu es trop jeune et trop petit pour entendre ce genre de choses !

-JE NE SUIS PAS …

Pour tenter de se calmer, Edward reprit une inspiration avant de reprendre :

-Bref … Alors ?

-Et bien … Je lui ai dit qu'outre le fait d'être une femme pleine de qualités, une excellente tireuse pour commencer et un soldat fidèle, c'est également un très bon coup !

-Heu … Vous ne lui auriez pas dit juste la dernière partie de votre phrase par hasard ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Non, comme ça … Une intuition ! Enfin, je comprendrai qu'elle soit en rogne si vous ne lui trouviez que cette qualité, ce qui expliquerait un peu mieux notre situation.

Mustang lui jeta un regard glacial. Edward, ignorant complètement son supérieur à ses côtés, continua d'un ton légèrement amusé :

-C'est juste qu'on arrête pas de se faire mitrailler par les rouges aujourd'hui. L'équipe des filles. Le paint-ball, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Et le lieutenant est comme vous l'avez précisé une excellente tireuse. Enfin, je la comprends …

Silence total entre les deux hommes.


	4. C comme Charme

_C'est la minute des reviews … ( Roulement de tambour )_

_D'abord ! Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour ces gentils commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir reposté plus tôt, mais mes profs ont décidé que ma mort serait proche._

_twilight-alice-jasper : Voui ! Je suis prenneuse … Je dois avouer ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps en ce moment, donc une remise à jour ne me ferait pas de mal ! Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que la fac', c'était facile … Mouais …_

_Maaya-san : Ca, on verra ! Mais certaines m'inspirent biens ! =P_

_Sinon, pour parler plus de ce drabble. J'avoue ne pas en être particulièrement ravie, mais je vous passerai les détails sur les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'ai écris … Ca n'est pour le moins pas glorieux …_

_Les vacances arrivent à grand pas ! J'aurai le temps d'écrire un peu avant que l'on en soit officiellement à tous se goinfrer de dinde et de marrons, d'autant plus que j'ai un très long trajet qui m'attend dans ( * compte * ) 10 jours ! Youhou ! Home Sweet Home !_

_Chanson du moment : Iris - Goo Goo Dolls ( encore une chanson magnifique ... You bleed just to know you're alive ... )._

**C comme …**

**Charme :**** Attrait, séduction, caractères qui plaisent et attirent chez une personne ou une chose.**

Un premier regard qui se croise, puis un second. L'ambiance dans la salle est à son comble. De la musique sourde hurle à travers les enceintes. Les corps bougent, s'agitent et dansent. Mais tous les deux, accoudés au bar, restent immobiles. Chacun a ses soucis, ses défauts, sa propre vie. On tente alors d'oublier ce qu'il y a de mauvais. On s'abandonne dans l'alcool, on se perd au son des percussions. Mais tous les deux, calmes et solitaires, vivent dans le passé.

Un nouveau regard qui se croise. Ils se cherchent. Mais aucun n'ose faire le premier pas. Un nouveau cocktail. Un changement de rythme.

Il se lève et s'approche, commence à parler. Sa voix se perd dans le chaos environnant et elle le lui signale. Il se tend vers elle pour lui souffler ses paroles dans le creux de l'oreille. Ses lèvres frôlent ses cheveux clairs …

-LIEUTENANT !!! ON Y VA !!!!

Ce timbre là, elle l'aurait entendu à des centaines de mètres et en aurait reconnu la tonalité parmi des milliers. Mustang se tenait, derrière l'homme qui avait osé s'approcher de SA propriété, le regard sombre. Riza se leve de sa chaise, lancant un sourire timide au jeune homme aterré.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque et ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux yeux de braise de son supérieur. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un « Nous ne sommes pas en mission » d'un ton monocorde. Le colonel s'empourpra en un instant. Il la regardait s'éloigner sans savoir comment réagir.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et pivota, avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête de la suivre. Le coeur de son supérieur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant en croisant ses yeux bruns.

Plus que tout autre femme, elle avait le don de l'envoûter. Ce charme délicieux et inépuisable.


	5. D comme Danse

_Il m'aura fallu un moment pour vous poster ce drabble pourtant écrit depuis plusieurs semaines. Emploi du temps de ministre, que voulez-vous …_

_Je vous souhaite en tout cas à tous une excellente année 2010 ! Et n'oubliez pas, j'aime vos reviews !_

_Chanson du moment : Evacuate the Dancefloor – Cascada ( parce que moi aussi, parfois j'écoute de la m*rde … )._

**D comme …**

**Danse :**** fait de danser, de faire bouger tout ou partie de son corps en suivant un rythme musical.**

-Tu crois qu'il va oser ?

Alphonse fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il connaissait trop le colonel pour savoir que non. Edward se renfonça dans sa chaise. La soirée risquait d'être longue. Les deux frères observaient tour à tour les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés. Breda et Falman restaient à proximité du buffet, se servant et se resservant sans grande gêne. Mustang discutait avec un supérieur hiérarchique, mais ses yeux ne faisaient que dériver sur la droite. Il se tenait droit, fier, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il lançait un regard à son lieutenant, il se sentait trembler comme une feuille. La scène amusait grandement Al et Ed ( surtout Ed … ), qui trouvaient Mustang tellement grillé qu'il en devenait ridicule. Enfin, il fallait lui accorder le fait que Riza était radieuse ce soir. D'un naturel déconcertant et d'une beauté calme et régulière dans sa robe de soirée claire, elle conversait avec un jeune soldat, une coupe de champagne à la main.

La musique reprit. Des accords de violens débutèrent le rythme d'une valse entrainante avant d'être rejoint par le reste de l'orchestre.

-Tu crois qu'il va l'inviter ? Demanda Al.

-Je sais pas … Il faudrait quelque chose pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Au moins, ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance, parce que là …

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux. Soudain, le lieutenant posa sa coupe vide sur une table environnante et revint auprès du jeune gradé.

-Hou ! Les choses bougent un peu …

Riza tendit sa main au beau blond qui s'en saisit en lui lançant un grand sourire. Retenant leur souffle, les frères Elric dévisageaient tour à tour le couple qui venait de se former et le colonel. Se dirigeant vers la piste au milieu de la salle où les invités dansaient au son d'un rythme rapide, Mustang les fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

-Ca va crâmer par ici …

Le Full Metal s'en frottait déjà les mains. Il y allait enfn y avoir un peu d'action dans cette soirée ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais rien ne se passa, pour leur plus grand désespoir. Roy finit son cocktail et prononça quelques mots avant de s'éloigner.

-Al …

-Oui ?

-Elle est où Winry ?

Mustang s'approcha du chef d'orchestre et lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Le petit homme rondouillet face à lui approuva et il y eut bientôt un changement de rythme.

-Les garçons …

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina.

-Winry ! M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Heu …

Le colonel s'était approchée du couple gênant. Ed sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme attrapa son poignée et courru vers la piste. Alphonse se retrouva seul, assis sur sa chaise, essayant d'être le plus discret possible ( mission relativement délicate quand on vit dans une armure ). Bientôt, il vit Riza se saisir de la main tendue de son supérieur, tandis que son frère aîné tentait de suivre les pas d'une valse. Les couples se déplaçaient avec plus ou moins de grâce et d'élégance, concours auquel le Full Metal ne gagnerait pas. Winry semblait de plus en plus en rogne, alors que les deux militaires dansaient sans faux-pas. Les minutes passaient et Al observait toujours son frère d'un oeil attentif, tentant de se rapprocher de Mustang et Hawkeye. La musique stoppa et il revint à pas lents vers son cadet.

-Alors ?

-Alors, pas grand chose !

-Ton frère est une tare, s'exclama Winry. Il n'a aucune grâce et a passé son temps à m'écraser …

-JE SAIS !!!

Vexée, la jeune fille s'écarta, rouge de colère. Après un instant de silence entre eux, le plus jeune interrogea de nouveau Ed du regard. Celui-ci se rapprocha et baissa le ton.

-Ils parlaient en language codé. Je crois qu'ils avaient repéré ma manip …

« Pas bien dur » pensa son cadet.

-Comment ça ?

Le Full Metal marqua une pause avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille de nouveau :

-Le lieutenant disait qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème, qu'officiellement il n'y avait rien.

Alphonse resta sans voix un bref instant.

-Je trouve ça très clair personnellement.

Les yeux de son frère s'aggrandirent.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la piste de danse, observant le couple évoluer avec élégance avant de s'écrier en coeur :

-NAAAANNNNN !!!


	6. E comme Enfant

_Désolée... Encore bien du temps entre ces deux drabbles ! Mais beaucoup de boulot, de soucis persos qui font que je n'ai pas écris du tout. J'espère donc que vous le savourerez d'autant plus car je me suis bien amusée ! J'attends vos reviews bien sûr, et si vous avez des idées pour la lettre F, je suis prenneuse ! =)_

_Chanson du moment : Blah Blah Blah – Ke$ha feat. 30H!3 ( juste parce que je l'écoute en ce moment sur une radio deezer ! x) )._

**E comme …**

**Enfant :**** être humain dans sa période de développement située entre la naissance et la puberté (ce qui inclut le nouveau-né, le nourrisson, le jeune enfant ...).**

-RIZAAAAAA ! A L'AIDE !

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bains sans trop se presser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Regarde !

Lentement, elle se pencha sur le nourrisson. Le petit agitait ses bras vers le ciel, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'avais dit ! On aurait du protéger les portes ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé autrement !

-Roy…

-Je vais appeler un médecin de suite !

-Tu m'exaspères !

-Mais Chérie ! C'est un drame !

Il lança à sa dulcinée un regard désespéré et emplit d'inquiétude.

-Il me faut un téléphone ! OU EST LE TELEPHONE ?

Mustang sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir à travers toutes la maison. Complètement paniqué, il passe et repassa devant la porte de la salle de bain sous le regard ahuri de l'ancien Lieutenant.

-Roy !

Après un énième passage dans le couloir, elle l'interpelle. Il s'arrêta net et tourna des yeux étonnés dans sa direction.

-Oui ?

Riza soupira. C'était toujours la même chose. Depuis trois mois que le bébé était arrivé, Mustang était comme une pile électrique, totalement survoltée.

-Il va s'en remettre !

A partir du moment où elle était tombée enceinte, Riza n'avait plus eu le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. L'alchimiste aux gants de feu avait pour le moins un peu abusé dans ses recommandations, qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs plus à des dictats qu'autre chose : interdiction de faire du sport, de sortir plus d'une fois par semaine, et encore, il fallait qu'ils soient rentrés pour 22h30 au plus tard, interdiction de faire les courses, d'aller seule en ville, de cuisiner ou de faire le ménage, obligation de rester au calme, de limiter ses déplacements, de manger le plus équilibré possible, etc …

Au bureau, Mustang était littéralement devenu insupportable, malgré le peu de temps qu'il y passait. Après la naissance du petit, il avait totalement « craqué ». « Avez-vous vu une photo du petit ? Venez ! J'en ai une dans mon porte-feuille...Ha ! Finalement, j'en ai une dizaine... Je pensais pas en avoir autant tiens. Là il est avec sa peluche, c'est un mini Edward, vous savez le Full Metal... Enfin, encore plus mini que l'original quoi ! J'ai hâte qu'il ait sa première dent ! Cette nuit... » : et ainsi de suite !

-Mais Riza...

Il leva des yeux de chiens battus sur se femme, qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de conclure :

-C'est une égratignure de deux millimètres de long... Y'a vraiment pas de quoi appeler les urgences aujourd'hui encore !


	7. F comme Frein

_Voilà donc un nouveau drabble, tout frais ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez, ainsi qu'à me proposer des mots. J'essayerai autant que possible d'essayer de composer avec !_

_Chanson du jour :__ All the Right Moves – One Republic._

**F comme …**

**Frein :**** fig, ce qui retient, entrave.**

La pluie tombait. Après tout, elle pouvait bien. Quelle importance maintenant ? L'hiver revenait. Petit à petit. Chaque jour qui passe, qui s'écoule, si lentement, qui pèse un peu plus sur les vivants. Le cimetière était désert ce soir-là, comme la plupart du temps quand il venait. Le vent criait par intermittence, et son souffle puissant allait mourir contre la paroi épaisse du clocher. Les fleurs qu'il était venu déposer sur la tombe de son ami avaient déjà fanées. Néanmoins, quelqu'un était passé entre temps. Sans doute la jeune Elicia et sa mère. Un bouquet de lys blancs se tenait fièrement à côté du portrait du défunt, souriant à l'appareil et à la vie, comme il l'avait été jusqu'au bout. A cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Il l'avait donc négligé à ce point ? Lui aussi. Les morts et leurs pierres tombales ont un avantage certain par rapport aux vivants, ils ne peuvent plus se mentir. Ils ne font qu'entraver la conscience et l'esprit de ceux qui restent, et qui attendent leur tour. Mais dans le fond, tous finiront au même endroit …

-Hughes …

La voix de Roy s'étrangla dans sa gorge et se perdit dans le vent.

-Je m'excuse encore d'être un si mauvais camarade.

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. Les lampadaires dans la rue étaient depuis longtemps allumés. Quelle importance … Il pouvait bien rentrer tard un soir de plus.

-Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais mis un coup de pied aux fesses. Tu m'aurais dit d'aller de l'avant. Et tu vois, au final, je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Le vent cessa soudain. La pluie continuait de tomber, droite et froide. Son manteau long était déjà trempé et avait traversé le tissue.

-Mon pouvoir est bien inefficace maintenant.

Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression ? Si longtemps, il s'était cru capable de tout contrôler, d'être le maitre de ce monde. Une boule se noua dans son ventre en pensant aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

-Je suis aussi un hypocrite. Sinon, je ne viendrai pas me réfugier auprès de toi maintenant. Si j'étais ce qu'on appelle « quelqu'un de bien », je serai venu te déposer des fleurs plus régulièrement sur ta tombe. Si j'étais « quelqu'un de bien », je n'attendrai pas d'être dans le besoin.

Silence.

-Si j'étais « quelqu'un de bien », tu pourrais peut-être encore être avec ta fille qui grandit au fil du temps.

Il posa les roses qu'il était allé acheter un peu plus tôt dans la journée sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

-Je devrai sans doute lui dire. Mais j'ai peur. Comme d'habitude. Perdre ce qu'il y a déjà de si précieux entre nous. Pourtant, j'ai ce sentiment à l'intérieur de moi …

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Tu sais, toi, qui t'es tant de fois moqué de mon comportement de coureurs de jupons et qui me prônait discrètement les lois du véritable amour.

Ses yeux, après avoir scruté les épais nuages un moment, divaguèrent entre les stèles plus ou moins anciennes.

-Je crois qu'au final, je l'ai trouvé.

Son regard se stoppa de nouveau sur l'inscription face à lui. « Maes Hughes ». Ces deux mots inscrits sur cette plaque lui déchiraient le cœur à chaque fois qu'il venait.

-Il était si proche finalement. C'est un sentiment tellement indescriptible que j'aurai souhaité que tu sois là pour me conforter ou non dans mon idée.

Lentement, il se releva et mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Je l'aime Hughes. J'aime Riza, mais l'idée de la perdre me paralyse … Et c'est cette perspective qui me retient. Qui m'empêche de le lui dire franchement.

Le vent avait définitivement cessé. Seul le son des gouttes frappant contre le marbre des sépultures se faisait encore entendre.

_Je suis consciente du fait que ce drabble est un peu « particulier », par rapport à ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, aussi, je doute qu'il plaise à tout le monde. Mais je dois avouer qu'il correspond bien à mon état d'esprit de la journée. Vous savez, le genre où on a justement peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime …_

_Les reviews sont comme toujours les bienvenues (je radote, je sais) et je vous promets d'essayer de me remettre davantage là-dedans une fois mes examens terminés ! D'ailleurs, m*rdouille à ceux qui sont aussi dans cette situation actuellement ! ^^-_


	8. G comme Grenouille

_Voici donc le petit dernier de la collection de mes drabbles Royai. Dont je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite, je ne vous le cache pas (mais allez écrire sur le mot Grenouille en essayant de regarder James Bond au passage…)._

_Chanson du moment :__ Need You Now – Lady Antebellum._

**G comme…**

**Grenouille :**** amphibien pourvu de pattes longues et de pieds palmés, adaptés au saut et à la natation.**

-Pffff… Que du pipot moi je dis !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Vous avez vu les gros titres ? On se croirait de retour au temps des sorcières et de la magie.

Riza leva les yeux sur son supérieur hiérarchique, dubitative. Les piles de dossiers et la paperasse s'étaient empilés sur son bureau, du à quinze jours de pseudo-vacances et la flemme légendaire du Colonel pour s'occuper de ce type de travail. Quinze jours, finalement passés à être plus anxieuse quand à l'état des locaux à son retour et les heures qu'elles s'étaient préparés à passer dans le but de récupérer tout le retard accumulé durant son absence.

Mustang, observant son silence prolongé continua d'une voix claire et enjoué :

-« Toute sa vie, elle l'a attendu, passant des heures à sa fenêtre le soir dans l'attente qu'il arrive… Et blablabla… ». C'est d'un gnangnan !

-Venez-en au fait Colonel . Mis à part de basiques histoires à l'eau de rose, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver de plus dans ce genre de chiffons.

-Je vous le répète : ce ne sont pas des chiffons ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ils sont très instructifs !

-Vous avez encore besoin de lire des revues « féminines » pour satisfaire votre frustration et votre inculture en la matière ?

-Je m'informe sur les envies, les tendances et ce qui plait aux femmes voyons ! Je me tiens au courant pour toujours être au sommet de la topissitude en la matière.

Il lui lança un petit clin d'œil rapide et complice. Le lieutenant poussa un profond soupir et se replongea la tête dans les feuilles alignées sur son plan de travail. Voyant son désintéressement le plus total, Mustang reprit :

-Mais le sujet n'était pas là ! Aujourd'hui, en couverture de « Plus heureuse la petite ménagère », c'est une histoire à dormir debout… Une jeune fille aurait embrassé une grenouille qui se serait transformé en Prince ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Hawkeye s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée du stylo grattant le papier et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous m'interrompez pour ce genre de supercheries ?

-Mais imaginez-vous ! Elle a attendu cette grenouille durant des années ! Mais qui croirait de telles balivernes ? Une grenouille qui se transforme en Prince Charmant !

-Vous ne croyez donc pas aux miracles ?

-Je suis un scientifique, ne l'oubliez pas ! Elle a sans doute du consommer du champignon hallucinogène qui fait fureur en ce moment avant de contacter l'agence de presse, ou alors les journalistes manquent réellement de travail et laissent vagabonder leurs esprits à des endroits incongrus.

Après un énième haussement d'épaules, elle se remit à travailler.

-Mais enfin Hawkeye ! Exprimez-vous sur le sujet ! J'ai besoin d'une opinion féminine pour m'éclairer ce point.

-Quel point ?

-Comment peut-on écrire ce genre de supercheries, et pire : comment peut-on les apprécier ?

-Vous n'avez jamais embrassé une grenouille ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! C'est ragoûtant !

-Comment le savez-vous ? Au vue de la tête de certaines de vos conquêtes, je pencherai plus pour un oui…

Roy devint rouge pivoine.

-Je… Je ne vous permets pas Lieutenant ! Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur et…

-Et quoi ?

Les yeux de Riza lui lancèrent des éclairs, ce qui sembla pétrifier le pauvre petit alchimiste de flammes.

-Et rien…

-Alors, au lieu de déblatérer sur une histoire insensée de prince grenouille charmant et gluant, mettez-vous au dur travail de composition qu'est ce dossier datant d'il y a deux mois !

_Bon, celui-là n'est sans doute pas aussi bon que les précédents, mais l'inspiration a du mal à venir en ce moment. Je me repose sur vous pour me proposer des mots en H ! Les reviews sont comme toujours les bienvenues ! Je vous promets quelque chose d'un niveau un peu plus élevé pour le prochain drabble…_


End file.
